Bipifica's Resurection part one
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy are dead but are not together. Find out where the three of them went and how they all tend to return. Some new characters will be introduced and some old ones will return. Rated M for Mature ladies and gents so please read with care. Hahahahaha.
**AN: SURPISE! LOL! That's right. I'm resurrecting the Bipifica series. I see now that Bipifica's crescendo was a little mild compared to my stories before it…So this time I'm going to (try) make it work again. Hope you like it…Enjoy.**

 **Warning, chapter will contain: Violence, Language, and Death. Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **Bipifica's resurrection**

Dipper… Pacifica… and Wendy… All three of them were dead… However, none of them were together…

 **Dipper…**

Dipper's sacrifice in order to save Pacifica, granted him to live in Heaven…However, his mind was wiped from what happened to him and he lost his memories of everything when he was alive…

Heaven wasn't what you'd expect. In fact it was pretty…boring. Everywhere you went felt like a college campus without the parties and frat houses. People walked around dressed all in white and very few conversations were made. People were very quiet and Dipper was no exception. Since he had no memories about what happened when he was alive, he felt like his life started in heaven. However, the angels told Dipper that he doesn't have a family nor does he need one. If he wanted friends, Dipper would make friends with the other souls in Heaven.

Dipper obeyed but still…He couldn't shake the fact that something…or someone was missing. Dipper went about life in Heaven without a care or worry in the world. He didn't feel much of anything, no pain, no hate, not even love. The only thing he felt was boredom until he met someone.

Dipper met this one soul named Tyrone, who came to Heaven like Dipper. However, he had his memories and Dipper enjoyed hearing his stories about when Tyrone was alive. Today Dipper walked over to his favorite spot where he met Tyrone every day at the same time.

"Dipper!" Tyrone shouted with joy as he came up to the picnic table where Dipper was sitting at.

"Hey Ty." Dipper said.

"How's your day going?" Ty asked as he sat down with Dipper.

"Good. You?" Dipper asked back.

"Doing great. I found out my girlfriend is now here. It's sad she died on earth but she's happy that she got to see me again." Tyrone said.

"A girlfriend? What's that?" Dipper asked.

"You don't know what a girlfriend is?" Tyrone asked.

"No. Is it a girl that's a friend?" Dipper asked.

"Sort of. It's kind of more than that." Tyrone said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked now getting confused.

"A girlfriend is someone you fall in love with and the longer you are with them the stronger the bond is between you and her." Tyrone explained.

"Oh… I never had that before." Dipper said.

"Really?" Tyrone asked in astoundment.

"Yeah… The angels told me that my life began here so I never had a girlfriend before." Dipper said.

"What are you talking about? You had a life on earth, why else would you be here?" Tyrone asked.

"I had a life on earth?" Dipper asked completely confused.

"Well you should of… Unless…" Tyrone said.

"Unless what?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe they erased your memory of it. Maybe they didn't want you to remember anything about your life… It must have been real bad if they had to do that…"Tyrone said.

"…I-I. I don't…" Dipper said as he grabbed his head in pain.

"Dipper! Are you alright?" Tyrone asked as he tried helping Dipper.

"Who-" Dipper said until a flash of a memory of a girl passed through Dipper's head in an instant.

"Hang on Dipper! I'm going to get help." Tyrone said as he rushed away to find someone that could help.

"Who is she…" Dipper said as the memory flashed over and over. Suddenly…Dipper remembered. The supposed memory erasing didn't last permanently as the angel's hoped it would.

"P-Pacifica…" Dipper whispered as everything flashed through his head. Tyrone returned with the angel in charge of that district.

"Son. Are you alright?" The angel asked as he placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Where is she…" Dipper whispered.

"Where is who young man?" The angel asked. Suddenly, Dipper grabbed the angel's throat tightly and violently…

"WHERE IS PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted as he was choking the angel.

"CODE WHITE! CODE WHITE!" The angel shouted and 3 more angels came but with stun lances. Tyrone ran away as he saw Dipper crushing the captured angle's windpipe and killing him.

The other angel's shot at Dipper with their stun lances but Dipper used the dead angel's body as a shield and threw it two of the angels. He then charged at the shocked angel and stole his stun lance and shot at the angel. Dipper then sprinted away…

Dipper watched as souls of people ran away from Dipper as he was searching for a way out of Heaven. He then spotted Tyrone with his girlfriend. Dipper didn't hesitate as he shot the stun lance at Tyrone and he fell to the ground. Tyrone's girlfriend ran away but Dipper didn't care about her…

"D-Dipper. Why a-are you doing t-this?" Tyrone asked as he laid on the floor.

"I need a way out of here to find my girlfriend, Pacifica, Tyrone. Tell me how and I won't kill you." Dipper said.

"A-Alright Dipper. Just pl-please don't hurt me." Tyrone begged in fear.

"Good. Now hurry before more angels show up." Dipper said.

"There is a doorway that connects the districts of Heaven. If you find it you'll be in between districts. I was told souls of people who pass on from earth come through there…so I think that would help maybe." Tyrone said.

"Hmm… Alright Ty. Thank you for everything but if you're wrong, I'll be back for you." Dipper said as he bashed Tyrone's head to make him unconscious so the angels wouldn't know Dipper's plan.

Dipper made his way towards the door way but then saw 2 angel's stationed there…

"Hmm… If they need guards to man a gate then it might be the way home as well…" Dipper said to himself.

Dipper then used the lance and sniped the first guard which surprised the other but dipper quickly ran up and stabbed the other angel guard and killed him. Dipper then took the key to the gate and opened the pathway...

"This is it… I'm coming Pacifica." Dipper said as he walked through the doorway…

 **Pacifica…**

Because Pacifica killed herself, she was sentenced to Hell. In normal time, a day on earth is like a month in Hell. In Heaven, it's like one continuous day but Hell was a different story. So you can imagine how long it was for Pacifica ever since she killed herself about a week ago…

Pacifica spent most of her time running away from demons. However, she was recently caught by demon bounty hunters who catch monsters and other supernatural beings who found their way in Hell. Pacifica was being forced to fight for the demon lords in a gladiatorial arena known as Purgatory…

"You there! You're next!" The demon shouted from the door of the holding cell where half of all the captured beings were.

Pacifica got up with a cold scowl. She's been fighting and killing for entire month in Hell's time. She walked into the cheering and screaming arena where hundreds of thousands of demons came to watch the bloodshed. Pacifica then heard the announcer…

"And here she is folks! The longest living Vampire in our history of Purgatory! She's lived for a whole month! But…How well do you think she will last against this Vampire!?" The announcer said as the other gate opened…

"Please welcome a family reunion folks! Father against Daughter!" The announcer said with enthusiasm and Pacifica couldn't believe her eyes…

"F-Father!?" Pacifica said in shock…

"Hahahaha… My dear little Pacifica… I never knew you would be here. I guess fate is kind to me." Preston said.

"You fucking deserve worse than Hell for the shit you put me through, you bastard!" Pacifica shouted.

"Such language but I understand…It's been a while for you since we last met. However, it's been an eternity for me. Now I finally get to pay you back for killing me!" Preston shouted as he rushed and bashed Pacifica and sent her flying into the wall.

Pacifica got up as her eyes were red with fury as she jump out of the wall and attacked her father and send him flying into the wall as well. However, she didn't stop there as she kept up her attack as she hit his face over and over again.

Preston broke free and kicked Pacifica off of him and Pacifica fell to the ground. He then got on top of her and started hitting Pacifica over and over again. Pacifica was about to die…

"Any last words, daughter?" Preston asked but all he got in response was Pacifica spitting in his face.

"I would say go to Hell but since we are already here, I believe it's time you faded from existence!" Preston shouted as he was about to hit Pacifica with all his strength…

Suddenly he was shot by black lightning and Pacifica thought it was Dipper for a second until she was scooped up by Bill Cipher…

"BILL!" Pacifica said in complete shock.

"No time for talking little Llama, we need to get out of dodge!" Bill said as he sped through raging demons and guards. Bill and Pacifica then was able to get out of Purgatory and found a place away from pursuing demons…

" _Pant pant._ You know kid, you're lucky that I came. You would have been dead if I hav-" Bill said until Pacifica threw a piece of concrete at his face.

"Look, I appreciate your help and all but you gave me false hope. I thought you were Dipper!" Pacifica shouted as tears fell down her face.

"…I'm sorry kid. I know how much he meant to you. And to be quite frank, the kid hadn't had it easy when he was younger." Bill explained.

"Yeah because you killed his family and-" Pacifica until Bill silenced her with his magic.

"He killed his family…But with my help. Pinetr-…Dipper's family abused him, annoyed him, and putted him through overwhelming labors when he was younger. He never had any friends until I came along…And he never had any love until you came along." Bill said as he unsilenced Pacifica.

"…He didn't tell me that. I knew he had a rough time but…I didn't know." Pacifica said.

"Well you had a bad childhood as well if I remember right from reading your mind back then." Bill said.

"Yeah…But I love Dipper. I would of gone through that nightmare again if it meant being with him…even for a moment." Pacifica said as more tears fell down her cheek.

"Then let's find him!" Bill said.

"How? Hell is infinite, there is no way we would be able to find him and if we get caught it would only lower our chances even more! It's like finding a needle in a haystack factory. He's probably suffering right now! And… and…" Pacifica said as she cried again.

"Look kid. I know it's impossible…but we would have to try. Besides, I got information that might help us." Bill said as Pacifica looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Before I rescued you, I found out that Dipper isn't even in Hell. So he's not suffering but I'm sure he misses the Hell out of you. Get it? Since we are in Hell and-"

"JUST FUCKING TELL WHERE HE IS!" Pacifica shouted.

"Shesh kid. I will tell you, just calm down." Bill said.

"Fine." Pacifica said as she sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

"Dipper sacrificed his safety, his wellbeing, and his life for you. Because of that he was forgiven and sent to Heaven." Bill explained.

"But Dipper wouldn't have accepted that knowing I was going to Hell! Neither of us would part with the other!" Pacifica said.

"Exactly. Dipper didn't know saving you would mean he would send him to Heaven. So Heaven took him and wiped his mind. My guess is that he forgot about you unwillingly and the angel's lied to him to keep him from going back." Bill explained.

"…Those BASTARDS! HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY GOING TO TAKE MY MAN AWAY FROM ME!? HE'S MINE!" Pacifica shouted as she got up and punched the wall in the abandoned tower.

"Calm down kid… If it's one thing I know… Memories can't be taken away from the mind…Memories come from the heart. Dipper will remember you and both of you will be together again." Bill said as Pacifica calmed down.

"Why are you helping me?" Pacifica asked.

"Like I said, you are the first person to ever love Dipper. So I'm going to give you back to him because insanity is nothing compared to happiness." Bill said as he was gesturing his friendship with Dipper compared with Pacifica's love for him.

"So how are we going to get out of here anyways? And how do you know everything about Hell and Heaven?" Pacifica asked.

"Well…To answer your second question… I've lived for many of millennium so I learn a thing or two about everything. As for your first question…" Bill said as he got real close to Pacifica…

"We are going to use my old secret pathway…" Bill said with a grin (Or what his face looks like when he is grinning).

 **Wendy…**

For a full week, Wendy has been walking the earth but not as one of the living… She has become a specter of her former self. She wasn't able to fully understand it at first but she soon realized it and came to piece with it…

Still though… She couldn't stop the fact her two friends died and she couldn't do a thing about it. She couldn't even burry them. As she watched their rotting corpses. She was able to master her ghost like power while she was like this. Mainly because she didn't have anything better to do since she wasn't alive anymore.

She was able to move curtain objects and move through walls but she still hasn't been able to show herself to other people or fly (Which she thought from the movies she watched). She tried more and more to improve on her ghost power during her week she was dead but gave up and just stick with being a ghost.

She made the abandoned government building where her friends were killed her home (technically). She just made sure no one came by to disturb her friends' corpses. This was the only thing she could do for them since she wasn't able to give them a proper funeral. She knew if the Government found about Dipper and Pacifica's bodies being here then they would take them and do weird experiments and dissections. She knew her body was taken but she didn't know where.

Now, Wendy was sitting down while watching the TV that was in the abandoned government building and she was beyond bored.

"Sigh… This is really boring. I wish there was something to do besides watching TV." Wendy said to herself as the television news channel was talking about dogs attacking people at night.

Suddenly the door was busted open as government agents and SWAT came in and Wendy panicked…

"There!..." An agent said as he pointed to the bodies of Pacifica and Dipper and the SWAT team went to collect.

"Oh no you guys don't!" Wendy said as she used her ghost power to throw the TV remote at the head agent's head.

"Ow! What the hell?" The head agent, Toby Determined, said as he picked up the remote from the floor.

"Who threw that?" The Toby said as he looked at the other agents and the SWAT team.

Suddenly another object came at Toby again but he was ready for it as he dodged it.

"What's going on sir?" Another agent asked.

"Looks like we have a ghost in here!" Toby said nervously as he looked around.

"This guy is so pathetic." Wendy said to herself as she threw another object.

"Forget the bodies, let's just get out of here!" Toby said in fear.

"But sir. We are here, let's just take the bodies and-" The agent said.

"Don't deify my orders! Let's just go!" Toby said and he ran out and the other agents and the SWAT team followed.

"Wow… How the hell did he get that job? That guy was pretty pathetic." Wendy said.

Wendy knew that she got lucky that Toby was a pussy and ran out before his team could collect Dipper and Pacifica's bodies. However, she knew that it was a matter of time before someone with balls came to take the bodies and she knew something had to be done.

Wendy then spent the remainder of the day pushing obstacles in the way of Dipper and Pacifica's bodies. She knew that it wouldn't do much good but at least it was something. Now all she could do is pray that no one will be able to take Dipper and Pacifica's bodies…

 **Meanwhile, back at the Government agents' headquarters…**

"YOU IDIOT!" President Gideon Gleeful said as he threw a book at Toby for not completing his task.

"Please sir. I'm sorry that we weren't able to get the bodies but there was a ghost and-" Toby said until another book was thrown at him.

"I don't want to hear your fucking pathetic excuses! Ghost or no ghost, you job was to infiltrate Professor Mcgucket's facility and collect any and all evidence that explained why he wasn't reporting in for over a damn week! Since you failed to do your job, you're FIRED! Now, get the hell out of here." President Gideon shouted and Toby ran out of the office in tears.

"UGH! I'm so tired of incompetence!" Gideon said as he put out his cigarette he was smoking earlier.

"Perhaps we should take another approach." Vice President Blendin Blandin said.

"And what pray tell do you have in mind?" President Gideon asked.

"Please send them in." Vice President Blendin said to the secret service agent and the agent brought in two men with technology all on their suits.

"And who are these men?" President Gideon asked.

"Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron or T.P.A.E.S. for short. They are a division that deals with time anomalies and abnormal problems." Vice President Blendin said.

"So… You believe in time travel problems but you have a hard time believing in paranormal beings?" President Gideon asked.

"Well. I believe in the mathematics of time travel more than silly fairy tale beings but after what happened, I believe these men will be able to handle the situation better than weak minded agents." Vice President Blendin said.

"Hmm… Alright, you do have a point. However, since I wasn't told about this T.P.A.E.S., I would like a full file on them in my office." President Gideon said as he gave his approval for the time agents to go do the job his government agent's failed to do…

 **2 hours later…**

The time agents came to the abandon facility and opened the door. However, once they opened the door a huge book shelf fell down and was about to land on the time agent. However, the agent used his wrist band that had a time stopping ability to stop the falling book shelf in place.

"Shit!" Wendy said as she saw the time agent's maneuver around all of Wendy's attempts of stopping the time agents. She then went back to her old tactics and threw something at the time agents but they were ready for that as well…

"Seems like the last report was correct. There is a ghost in here that is trying to stop our jobs." The time agent said.

"I'll use our EMP Field generator, which will zap all energy out of here. The ghost won't be able to use any electronic devices for fuel." The other time agent said as he threw a ball like grenade and made everything in the building go out. However, the time agent's equipment was EMP proof and was unaffected by the blast. Wendy then tried throwing something again but something was off…

"Hey! Why can't I pick up anything!?" Wendy said as she was trying to pick up stapler but her hand was going right through it. Before she knew it Dipper and Pacifica's bodies were collected by the time agents.

"SHIT! STOP YOU FUCKERS!" Wendy shouted but the time agents didn't hear a single word.

Wendy just saw them throw both bodies in the back of the van like they were trash and it was pissing Wendy off to no end.

With no other options left, Wendy went sprinting after the van as it drove away but she wasn't fast enough as the van was too far ahead and vanished from sight.

"DAMN IT!" Wendy shouted.

Wendy just sat down and started crying in frustration that she couldn't do anything to stop the government from taking Dipper and Pacifica's bodies. She didn't know what to do as she just sat there…

Suddenly a little girl came up to Wendy and startled her…

 **Dipper…**

Dipper walked through the gate and was instantly teleported to the judgment district, were all new souls are judged to living Heaven or go to Hell. Dipper immediately ran behind one of the marble pillars before the guard angels noticed he was there.

"This isn't the way home…but maybe one of these douchebags will have the answer." Dipper said to himself as he gripped the lance he stole earlier tightly. Dipper was about to charge in and take out all the guard angels until he saw someone…

"W-Wendy?" Dipper said as he looked in disbelief.

Dipper knew Wendy died but he would have thought she would have broke out of this boring place.

"Why is Wendy here?" Dipper asked as he quickly maneuvered from pillar to pillar, trying to get closer to Wendy who was in the long line awaiting judgment.

"Psst! Wendy!" Dipper whispered from the closest pillar that was near Wendy.

Wendy looked around but the noticed Dipper and was about to yell with joy but then saw Dipper using the quiet sign. Wendy understood and quickly and quietly moved over to Dipper's position without detection.

"DIPPER!" Wendy whispered with joy as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Wendy." Dipper said.

"Hold on. I thought you were a demon or something. Why are you here of all places?" Wendy asked.

"Well. I guess me sacrificing myself proved to be the only saintful thing I've done in my life and Heaven took me and wiped my memories but I got them back. Now I'm trying to get back to earth and back with Pacifica. What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I was a ghost on earth after I died. I witnessed both you and Pacifica die and I kept watch on your bodies ever since. However, these new government douchebags came and took your bodies and I couldn't do anything about it. I went chasing after them but they were too fast. Suddenly a girl dressed in a black robe found me and teleported me to this place." Wendy explained.

"Black robed girl? I wonder who that is." Dipper said.

"Me too but I don't want to be here neither so let's blow this dick convention and-" Wendy said.

"You two HALT!" A guard angel shouted as he spotted Dipper and Wendy behind the pillar.

"Shit!" Dipper said as he threw his lance and killed the angel when it impacted the angel's head. He would have shot the lance but it was drained of power so Dipper just threw it like a spear since it held no further use.

"We got to move!" Dipper said as he grabbed Wendy's hand and both ran the opposite direction of the line to hopefully find an exit of some sort.

Dipper and Wendy kept running with angels far behind them but still on their trail. Suddenly they both saw a door with people coming through from a strange light but it was manned by two angels.

"You two, stop!" The angel said at the door with his lance ready along with the other angel. Suddenly a lance blast hit both angels and Dipper turned to see who it was…

"Tyrone!" Dipper said in shock.

"Go…" Tyrone said as he lowered his lance. Dipper nodded his gratitude to Tyrone for helping him and Wendy escape through the door of bright light.

"This is it let's go!" Dipper said as he and Wendy entered the door…

 **Meanwhile with Pacifica and Bill…**

Bill and Pacifica ran through Hell while fighting off demons. Finally, Bill and Pacifica found a cave and went there.

"Pant…Pant…Pant… You sure you know where you are going?" Pacifica asked as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about it Llama, I know what I'm doing." Bill said.

"Where is this secret pathway you've been talking about?" Pacifica asked.

"It's this way, deep into the cave but it's a labyrinth and only I know the way." Bill said.

"How do you know the way?" Pacifica asked as she was now following Bill into the cave.

"…My father made it." Bill said as his expression changed a little.

"Your father?" Pacifica asked.

"Let's keep moving. Those demon douchebags will be here soon and-" Bill said until someone moved quickly pasted them and cut Pacifica and Bill off of their route.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Preston said with a dark sadistic smile.

"Llama, stay back I'll take care of him." Bill said.

"No… It's time I finished what I started…" Pacifica said as she advanced in front of Bill.

"Hahahaha…You know something Daughter dear? I should have killed you ages ago. But now I get to rid you of existence once and for all! It's because of you that I had to live in this hell! But all that will change once I kill you and your weird triangle friend over there and take this exit for myself!" Preston said.

"…I said it once and I'll say it again…Hell is too good for someone like you!" Pacifica shouted as she charged after her father in rage and he did the same.

Both were exchanging blows and making each other bleed in pain. Since neither of them were on earth anymore, vampires don't heal like they normally do in Hell.

Pacifica grabbed her father by the head and bashed his face into the cave wall. Preston retaliated with his nails into Pacifica's side and threw her to the other side of the cave. She broke free from the cratered wall of the cave and charged after her father once again. However, he pierced his hand through her stomach and out of her lower back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica screamed in pain as blood burst all over Preston's face which he was smiling while licking his check with pleasure.

"Ah… Delicious. I almost had forgotten what your blood tasted like Pacifica. It's so…Magnificent, I love every drop I drank before you killed me. If you would have accepted me in the first place and let me have my way with you neither of us would have been here and we could live a happy and perfect life together." Preston said until he looked down and noticed Pacifica had pierced his chest with her hand as he screamed in pain.

"I'm not going back to that and neither are you! I hope that there is a place worse than Hell awaiting you father! Now…DIE!" Pacifica screamed as she ripped out his heart and Preston fell back and his hand was removed from Pacifica's stomach.

In Preston's final moments before he passed, Pacifica walked over to him holding his heart in her hands. She then squeezed the heart and made it explode with blood all over Preston's face making him drown in his own blood.

"Taste your own damn blood for a change you bastard." Pacifica said as she looked at her father's lifeless body…

Suddenly, demons found Bill and Pacifica. Bill used his magic to seal the entrance with the cave walls.

"It won't hold them back for long, we have to get going." Bill said as he and Pacifica ran into the depths of the cave…

 **Dipper and Wendy…**

Dipper and Wendy's souls fell from the skies and down to earth. Once they arrived, Dipper and Wendy were ghosts…

"Looks like we're back…Temporarily." Wendy said.

"So I guess we are ghosts now…COOL!" Dipper shouted with joy.

"Cool? Why is this cool?" Wendy asked with a confused look.

"Because now I can look at girls unchange and get my rocks off that's why! Hahahahaha." Dipper laughed and Wendy just rolled her eyes at Dipper's perverted nature.

"But seriously, this is a good thing. Now that we are ghosts, we can find our bodies without those government douchebags knowing." Dipper said.

"Even if we can find Pacifica and your bodies, how are we going to get you both back into them? And how are we going to find Pacifica as well?" Wendy asked.

"I can help with that…" A girl in black robes said from behind Dipper and Wendy as it startled them. Dipper and Wendy turned around but both were shocked on who it was but Dipper was the most shocked…

"M-Mabel!?" Dipper said in disbelief.

"Wait you know this bitch? She was the one who sent me to that long line place!" Wendy stressed.

"Long time no see Bro bro." Mabel said with a smile.

"Wait a fucking minute! She's your sister!?" Wendy said in more disbelief than before.

"What the hell is going on here?! How the fuck are you not burning in Hell with the rest of our family!?" Dipper demanded and Wendy was now looking at Dipper with disbelief as she saw his eyes that had unmatched anger like she never seen before.

"Hahaha. Looks like I have some explaining to do, huh broseph? Well let me start by saying that it's nice to see you again-" Mabel said until Dipper ran and tried to punch her but his punch went right through Mabel's face like she was nothing but air.

"You can't hit me Dip. You are a ghost now and the dead can't touch a reaper." Mabel explained.

"A what?!" Dipper said as he looked at her.

"When you killed me…I was offered a third path besides Heaven or Hell… I was offered the chance to collect souls who are tethered to earth and send them to their judgment, just like I did with your friend over there." Mabel said.

"Hold on… Dipper killed you…?" Wendy asked.

"Indeed. This little asshole of a brother couldn't handle being smacked around by our father or doing all the house work from our mother and he killed them as well. How you may ask? Dipper became a demon and killed our whole family, myself included, and my boyfriend. Now at long last, it's my turn to get my own revenge." Mabel said.

"But you just said you could help us!" Wendy said.

"Indeed I can. However, it's only because I want to kill him myself once he gets his body back. I'm under strict orders from Death not to interfere with Heaven's problems but I'll disobey those orders once Dipper gets his body back and I will send him to Hell myself!" Mabel said with a sadistic grin.

"…Just shut your mouth already." Dipper said getting irritated.

"Aww. Is the little bitch scared of the reaper?" Mabel said with a smile

"I said SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! You are the same as you were alive. Annoying as fucking Hell! You, Jeffery, Mom, and especially Dad deserved all of your deaths! If I could I would do them all over again a thousand times over. Just so you all can suffer for the shit you all put me though!" Dipper said.

"Waa Waa Waa. You sound like a whining little baby bitch, you know that?" Mabel said.

"I am going to get my body back…but I'm going to make sure you don't exist at all once I do." Dipper said as he walked away and Wendy walked with him.

"Go…I'll be waiting and make sure you don't cry once I peal your skin off layer by layer like you did to me!" Mabel shouted out as she watched them walk away.

Dipper, Wendy, Pacifica, and Bill were determined to get their place back on earth again…and nothing was going to stop them from doing so…

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO…**

 **AN: HAHAHAHA! Thought it was over with, huh? Well I guess I was wrong. Part two will be up some time before the Fall but trust me when I say, it will be worth the wait. Thank you for reading and see you next time…BYE.**


End file.
